


Tips

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: After finding out Harry's on the team the twins go and give him a tip
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Tips

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao just another quick drabble it's a Friday so I can lmao. I haven't acc read Philosopher's Stone in ages ://

Fred and George entered the hall and looked around until they finally spotted Harry and hurried over

"Well done," said George in a low voice as they both slumped into chairs opposite him. "Wood told us! We're on the team too - Beaters."

Fred nodded and grinned at Harry, "It's our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, though!" Ron rolled his eyes at them sum what dreading what was to come. "Yep! Rough game, Quidditch. The training is hard too, Wood practically trains us to death."

The twins looked at each other and then around the room, "So we've come to give you a tip!" Ron groaned at that, but the pair ignored him, "You see Harry, Wood is absolutely madly enamoured with our youngest elder brother!" Harry's eyes widened in shock, "Percy?!" the twins chuckled as Ron shook his head, "I thought Charlie told you two to give the poor bloke a break. Oliver has enough to deal with." Ron whispered. "Oh, Ronniekins we're not being mean it's just convenient. So Harry," said George redirecting his attention to the dark-haired boy, "If you're ever late to practice or Wood tries to tell you off just mention something about Percy and he'll go an amazing shade of pink while letting you off with a warning." Fred grinned "Yep just threaten him that you'll tell Percy about him breaking a rule or something, he desperately tries to keep a good impression. We keep a list of things he's done." They both chuckled maliciously, Ron was still shaking his head.

"If you don't believe us just check for yourself." Fred stated standing back up again George following his lead, "Anyway, catch you later Harry!" With that they both speed off.

Harry turned to look at Ron still mildly confused, "Does Wood really...?" he started, coughing awkwardly at not being able to finish the sentence. Ron let out a sigh, "Well he hasn't said anything, and he tries to be discreet about it but it's pretty obvious. He has definitely been giving Percy the eye for a long time now." Harry blinked trying to process the new information, "What about Percy?" He finally settled on asking, "Not sure really, Percy's quite a heartless git. I have no idea what Wood sees in him." 

Later at dinner Harry does decide to look for himself. At the top of the table Percy was talking expressively to his group of friends but none of them seem to be paying any attention to him. All but Oliver, who surely enough was looking at Percy like he’d hung the stars in the sky and was drinking up the redhead’s words like a man who’d gone far too long without water. Only thing was Harry couldn’t quite agree with Ron on the part of Percy being heartless, he could see how Percy was looking at Oliver from the corner of his eye and blushed lightly when Oliver agreed with something he said. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
